Let's Roleplay
by CrazyStory-ProbablyRomance
Summary: Blossom decides to surprise Brick with a little "gift"


Brick walked upstairs heading to his room, he had texted Blossom earlier but all she replied with was "come see me." He didn't really understand but did as her was told and entered his room but to his amazement and surprise he smirked to find Blossom sitting on his desk. She was wearing her reading glasses, which by the way she never needed, a white buttoned up shirt that was unbuttoned showing her hot pink laced bra and a skirt that reached a little past her thighs, along with hot pink heals. Brick caught on quickly to her game "have I been a bad student" he said with a smirk. Blossom smirked back "very bad" he chuckled "what's my punishment" Blossom's smirk became more mischievous as she make a 'come-here' motion with her finger "come over here and find out."

Brick closed the door behind him; and walked over to her as he's told to. Blossom gets up and pulls him towards her and turns him around sitting him on the desk. She began to slowly undo his pants making him grin "teasing I see" Blossom just chuckles and finally gets his pants off but now she began taking his boxers off slowly. Brick inhaled but didn't really mind "you're such a tease" he said huskily. Blossom smirked "it wouldn't be a punishment if I wasn't" "true" he agreed. Once his boxers were to the floor she took hold of his shaft and began to rub it moving her hand up and down gaining a moan from him in response. As she rubbed, she pressed her tongue against his shaft and moved it up to the head putting it in her mouth. "Holy shiiiit Blossom" Brick gasps, Blossom sucked hard on the head, letting it go, than putting it back in her mouth. She moved her head up and down as she continued to rub and taking more of him in her mouth. "Ohhh god" Brick moaned encouraging Blossom to take more of him in her mouth gaining an "Oh yeah" from him. She took more of him rubbing and began slightly using her teeth. All Brick could do was moan and grip the desk tightly "damn" he breathed it was when she took all of him in her mouth deep throating him, he jolted a bit. He wasn't expecting that at all "Holy shit" he moaned again amazed by the pleasure she was giving him. She continued to deep throat him using her teeth just enough as she picked up her speed. "Oh god Blossom didn't know you were that good" Brick managed between moans. Blossom moved her head faster as she started to suck. Hard on his member making him reach his limit "Blossom I'm gonna cum" Blossom increased her speed, used her teeth and sucked him even harder causing him to release his load in her mouth which she swallowed every drop. Blossom pulled his member from her mouth and licked her lips "mm~" Brick grinned "you're pretty good" "and you're pretty tasty" she replied teasingly.

She got up from her position and sat at the edge of his bed, her unbuttoned shirt sliding of her shoulders slightly. She than spreads her legs open to revealing she has no underwear under her skirt and smirked proudly. Brick returned her smirk walking over to her sticking two fingers in her wet folds making her moan out "naughty naughty~" he teased letting his fingers explore her inner walls as he presses his wet warm tongue against her clit and began to suck hard on it, he moved his finger all over as deep as his fingers could go touching every sensitive area he knew she liked "Ahhh Brick!" she called out in moans. He pumped his fingers harder and faster poking and pressing her areas just right gaining moans of his name over and over. Blossom pressed her hands on the back of his head pressing herself closer to him, "Ahhh yes Brick!" smothering him in her pussy, but of course he didn't mind as her nibbled on her clit and pressing in a third finger gain shrieks and moans from his lover. All three of his fingers messaging around inside her became too much for her as she felt her orgasm approaching "ng Ahhh Brick I'm gonna cum!" with that Brick bent his fingers pressing hard on her sweet spot and bit her clit softly making Blossom's orgasm hit her hard and moan loudly.

Brick pulled his fingers out and licked her juices from his fingers making her blush as she panted softly. Once he finished, he moved her skirt up and positioned himself on top of her "hehe ready~?" he asked huskily in her ear making her shiver a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded softly "yes~" He smirked and press his member at her folds and entered her making her moan at the feeling. He began to pump in and out of her picking up speed after each thrust gaining moans of his name. His hands gripped the shits as he began to nip and suck on her neck has her thrusted harder and faster within her. Blossom jolted a little from pleasure ad wrapped her legs around his waist her moans becoming louder as the only consisted of "yes!" and "Brick!" her mind becoming hazed with nothing but pleasure and Brick. His hard thrusts became quicker and deeper inside her as he reached her G spot hitting it hard giving her a wave of pleasure washed throughout her body, her back arched and a loud moan escaped her lips as she orgasmed, Brick gave her several deep thrust before he released himself inside her making her moan his name.

Blossom panted as Brick pulled out of her making her shiver a bit. Brick laid next to her and pulling the blankets over them, she wrapped her arms around him snuggling up to him. He kissed her forehead "I love you" her said softly to his tired but lovely girlfriend she smiled "I love you to" she said as her eyes became heavy and she drifted to sleep and Brick followed right behind.


End file.
